


O: o...pportune outfit

by dlodle0



Series: Soulmates A-Z [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, I didn't mean for this to be sad but here we are, I miss her a lot, I'm Sorry, i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Ellie connects the dots between two of her favorite people and their potential to be soulmates-o...pportune outfit (soulmates will eternally color coordinate, even if they have not met one another yet, and often times have similar patterns in their clothing).
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Soulmates A-Z [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	O: o...pportune outfit

"Ellie?" 

The sound of her therapist's voice snapped Ellie from the place between sleep and awake that she has been in. She lifted her head from her desk, wincing when her neck protested. 

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack gave her a small smile, gently unsticking a piece of paper from Ellie's cheek. "You never showed for our appointment. I called your cell and your house but you didn't pick up. He," Jack paused to gesture towards Gibbs who was sitting quietly in the dark room, 'picked up the office phone."

Ellie rubbed the spot on her neck that was bothering her. "I'm sorry." She took the paper back from Jack. "I just had to finish up and I don't know what happened."

"Ya fell asleep." Her boss interjected. Other than his gray hair, it was so dark that he nearly blended in with the room. "There's an empty office upstairs you can use." He told Jack, "I'll drive her home after."

"I don't need to be driven home!" Ellie protested but the two standing in front of her gave her identical looks and she sighed, following Gibbs and Jack to the office he had offered.

XXX

It wouldn't be until the next morning when Ellie woke up that she would put together how they had been matching the night before. After they had gone upstairs, Gibbs had flicked on the light to the room before leaving but it had been just long enough for Ellie to catch that they both had on wine colored shirts and black pants. 

She rolled out of bed, hurrying to get dressed. The morning teams were just arriving as she rushed to her desk and the team looked up as she approached Gibbs desk at a near run.

"She's your soulmate!"

Gibbs didn't look up right away, finishing signing the paper he had been working on before looking up. "Don't believe in Soulmates, Bishop."

"Gibbs! Come on!"

"Who's his soulmate?" Nick whispered to McGee and Ellie turned to them. 

"My therapist. She came in last night and they were matching, head to toe. Just like the myth."

  
  


"That true Boss?"

"How should I know? Just let her in the building so she could talk to Bishop."

"She was wearing a burgundy shirt and black pants with black shoes." Ellie fixed her eyes on Gibbs. 

"You did wear red yesterday." Nick inputted and Gibbs tore his eyes from Ellie's to glare at him.

Ellie opened her mouth to speak again but his phone rang and Gibbs cut her off. "Grab your gear. McGee with me."

XXX

On the way back from the crime scene Ellie sighed, staring out the window. This time she rode with Tim, “They were matching. I'm sure of it."

McGee sighed. "I told you I believe you."

"I know. I know. I just, why wouldn't you want to be with your soulmate?"

"He's lost a lot. He's probably just worried about losing someone else."

"Still. How do you ignore that if you know?"

"I don't know." 

Ellie's brow stayed knitted together in thought but she let the conversation go. 

  
  
  


XXX

It wouldn't be for almost a week until Ellie would bring it up again. This time she was early to her appointment with Jack, a binder full of notes in arms as she rang the doorbell to the office. With her hours, Jack often stayed late or came in early to be able to meet with her. 

When Jack opened the door, Ellie immediately started talking. "I know we're here to talk about me but I have a question for you. Do you believe in Soulmates?"

Jack hesitated, a slight frown on her lips. "Yes… why?"

Ellie pushed her way back through the lobby to Jack's office, laying the binder out open. "These are all the days I can remember the two of you matching."

"The two of who?" Jack asked carefully, flipping through the binder. 

"You and Gibbs."

"Ellie…"

She could hear the slight warning in Jack's voice but pushed on. "It's just like the myth. First you coordinate and then, one day you just match and that's when you're supposed to be ready to find them."

Jack smiled sadly, closing the binder. "I've heard the myth."

"So you believe me?"

"I do." Jack chose her words carefully, "But have you ever heard of the saying you met the right person, but at the wrong time?"

"But when you match-"

"It's not an exact science, Ellie. No one even truly understands how it works. Sometimes, you just aren't ready, regardless of what the signs say."

"You've talked to him."

  
  


"I have." Jack admitted, settling into the chair across from Ellie and tucking her legs under her. "He's not ready. And that's okay. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
